


Child Of Stars

by memorywolf



Series: Draco in Middle Earth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, M/M, i'm not that good at personalities, ooc might happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ran during the battle at Hogwarts, he ran and fell into darkness. He wakes up to find himself still alive and recuperating in Imladris, a whole new world with a whole new war, what was he to do but live on? And so with the Dark Mark and his past life at the back of his mind, he joins in another war, on another side, with new friends and allies, he works hard to appreciate the second chance given to him and fights for his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, first person to write a Draco/Elrond maybe? Most probably. I should first tell you i did not finish reading harry potter and also did not finish watching it, i've tried my best to research on hp wikia, but obviously there'll be inaccurate stuff, so if you see any that look like mistakes, just point them out and i'll fix them. I have changed the hp story a bit, so it won't all be cannon, those are on purpose, not mistakes, they'll be obvious so don't worry.
> 
> I have also not read lotr, i've only watched it, so i'll be following the movie verse. OOC will happen because i'm not very good at portraying different personalities, and Draco is a very complicated person to write, I've generally given him an easier less mean attitude, rude only to people he doesn't like, polite because of his upbringing, less snark because i have none so no idea how to write it, but i tried, thats what matters :)
> 
> I just needed something with Draco and more appearances of the Dark mark and other death eater stuff, it interests me, and since there were so little of it, i wrote it myself, to well, entertain myself. If you enjoy it then thats good, if not you're welcome to leave, nobody's holding you back :) Onwards.

He ran, his body was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn’t, if he wanted to survive, if he didn’t want his parents’ sacrifice to go to waste, he couldn’t stop, he must run, and so he ran as his body bled and ached. A green light shot past his shoulder, missing him by an inch, he flinched to the other side, he was so close, he had to escape, he _had_ to, he was already at the bridge, he could do this. He heard the spell before it reached him, he dodged, and later when he thought back, he would know he stepped on a piece of rubble, he felt his ankle pop then it flared with pain, his body going down to the left, he felt an electric shock shoot up his left leg, then he was falling. He screamed as he felt the wind rush past his face, hands flailing out trying to grab on to something to no avail, as panic reached his brain he felt the blood leave, and then there was darkness.

**********

“Dan’! hurry up! Or we’ll miss dinner!” The younger twin shouted back at his brother on his horse. “Ro’! Slow down! Our horses are tired, let them take their own pace!” Elladan chastised his brother. He smiled as his brother slowed down, thinking his scolding finally got through his brother’s thick mind. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Elrohir stop completely, “What’s wrong?” He stopped beside his brother, he didn’t need his answer anymore. A few feet in front of them was a being, most probably a man, seeing as he had short hair, but that was unimportant, what made them stop was that the man had a pool of blood around him. His body was clothed in black, it was probably soaked through with blood, but they could not see. 

Elrohir got off his horse and rushed towards the man, touching his neck and feeling for a pulse, he felt a weak beating, he looked up at his brother, he didn’t have to ask, they were twins, they knew what the other was thinking, he carefully scooped up the being and passed him to his brother before getting on his own horse, they sped off to their father. 

***************

The Lord of Imladris was in the feasting hall, enjoying his dinner with his daughter and kin by his side, his sons were absent but he was used to it, the mischief-makers would come when they wanted to, they were late far too many times for him to care anymore. He smiled when he heard thundering footsteps that were no doubt his sons running to their dinner. “Father! You must help! A man is gravely injured!” At his son’s distressed yelling he stood up, looking as his son stopped before him, panting and desperately trying to talk.

“Elladan! Be calm and explain, I will not be able to understand you like this.” Elladan stopped talking as he breathed in and out, evening out his breathing so he could talk properly. “We found a man injured outside of Imladris, he has bled a copious amount!” At this he started moving out of the hall with his son and Arwen beside him, “Elrohir has brought him to the healing chambers.” Elladan informed his father. They sped off to the healing room.

When they got there, the healers were already rushing about the room, gathering herbs and creams trying to stop the bleeding of the stranger. “How is it?” Elrond asked as he rolled up his sleeves and looked at his patient. “He has lost a lot of blood, gashes and bruises about his body, left ankle sprained, right forearm fractured and bruised ribs.” (1) One of the healers informed him. He nodded and got to work, he could do nothing for the blood lost but he could stop the bleeding and reset his bones and bind them, the rest was up to the man himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond sighed as he dipped his hands into the wash basin to wash off the blood, he would need a change of clothes and a proper bath but he wanted to stay close and monitor his patient for the first few hours. When he settled down onto the chair beside the bed, he finally got a good look at the boy’s face, for that was what his patient was, a boy. His patient’s youthful face was spotted with bruises and cuts, he had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was an unhealthy colour, his body full of bruises and gashes which the healers had just treated was thin, what could have caused the boy to end up in this situation. He shook his head, orcs would not have left any of their victims alive, his gashes looked to have been cut open by swords and knives, bruises beaten on by a force, and worse of all, he had been left to die. What could a boy his age have done to deserve this?

He looked after his patient while his mind searched for the answers to this stranger. Hours passed and the sun came up, a healer came to take his place looking after the boy, he gratefully went to get a much needed bath and some sleep, much of his healing energy was spent on the boy, he needed rest to replenish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I know that this is extremely lightly injured compared to how he fell from the fucking skies onto cold hard ground but this is fanfiction, just let it be.
> 
> A simple starting to a fic I was so excited to start. :) Comments and kudos are loved and welcomed, remember that they fuel my writing and allows me to know what people would like me to write about.


	2. First Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed up some stuff and posted chapter 3 as chapter 2 because i was an idiot, now i've fixed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter 2 and the previous one will be moved to chapter 3, sorry for messing up!

T.A 3001

Draco dreamed. He dreamt of his mother, her smiles and caring touches, and his father, his stern but soothing voice and eyes filled with pride. He dreamt of times when they would have Sunday dinner together, going abroad for vacations, and generally happier times before V- before the dark lord came back. Then it was all downhill from there. The dark lord entered his dreams and twisted it into a nightmare. His dreams became filled with darkness and the echoing of the dark lord's voice, shaming his father for his failure, asking for him, telling him to kill Dumbledore to atone for his father's failure, threatening him with the consequences of failing, burning the dark mark into his forearm. Then he was looking into the Headmaster's twinkling eyes, his hand shaking, not having the guts to utter the killing curse, his hand slowly lowering, and then his god-father was beside him with his own wand up and a green flash then the headmaster was falling, he was running, his heart in his ear, then it faded to his parents, blocking him from the dark lord and his followers, then his father was on the ground screaming, his mother pulling him bodily away from his father, then the fight broke out, there was light everywhere, his mother shielded him, she blocked him from a killing curse, and with her last breath, she told him to run, then he was running again, painful curses hitting him left and right, narrowly avoiding a killing curse, then he was falling, falling, falling…..

His eyes snapped open to bright light and a hoarse scream in his ears, it was his own. He clenched his teeth shut, dug his nails into his palms and squeezed his eyes shut. A few moments later he felt a calm wave wash over his mind and someone was touching him, he flinched back from the touch, a wave of dizziness came then went when the touch came back, this time he stayed still. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness, he saw a figure before him, a person, probably a healer. Was he in the hospital? Why would he be in a hospital? He fell, he should have died, he should be a mess of flesh and blood at the bottom of whatever was under the bridge, he shouldn't have been able to open his eyes and see light, what was happening? Was this the underworld that so many people cursed the death eaters to? It shouldn't be, he was sure the underworld didn't treat injuries. He surely could not be in heaven, his whole life had been filled with evil deeds and nothing good, no, never heaven. Then a voice was talking, a gentle, deep voice, it must be the figure.

As his eyes slowly focused, he saw the man that was standing in front of him. He had long dark hair, grey eyes, he felt like he was looking at the stars, and thin lips posed at a frown. Draco tried to sit up, only to drop back down at the shock that went through his right arm and shot up his chest, a curse escaped his lips. Hands were immediately at his shoulders, gently pushing his back down and the voice was back again. "Do not try to get up, you have suffered various injuries and have not healed fully." Draco nodded and settled his head back into the pillow. He opened his mouth to talk but his throat closed up, protesting against being used while dry. The man brought a metal goblet to his lips and lifted his head slightly so he could drink. When he was done, he settled his head back, "What happened?" The man's eyebrows scrunched up as if in confusion, "I was hoping you could tell me that." Draco took a closer look at the man, he was wearing robes, different from wizard robes, it was brown and the texture looked rough, since when did healers wear these type of robes?

"Where am I?" He tried again. The man's eyes eased as he answered, "You are in the elven realm of Imladris, The Last Homely House East of the Sea, also known as Rivendell." Draco's eyes widened, "Elves?" His eyes darted to the man- elf's ears, indeed pointed, but he wasn't short or hideous or wearing a pillow case, what was going on? "Yes, elves. From which lands do you hail?" Draco stared at the elf, running his mind over the elf's last answer, Imladris, Rivendell, he had never heard of such a place before, he was well read in anything and everything he could get his hands on, his father wanted nothing but the best of his grades, he had never come across that which the elf had just mentioned. And since when was elves so beautiful and graceful? "Where- Where is England in relation to this place?" Maybe he had forgotten a small country in Europe, or maybe Asia. The elf's eyebrows scrunched up again, "I have never heard of a settlement of Man named such." Draco's head was spinning again, where was he? "What country is this? Is it anywhere near Europe at all?" Draco pleaded desperately, how was this possible?

The elf shook his head, "We are in Imladris, of Middle-Earth. The only other land would be Valinor, The Undying Lands, but I doubt you would hail from there." Draco stared at the elf, what happened when he fell? Did he fall off the face of the Earth and went into another dimension? Did he fall onto a portkey that led him into another world? Had someone cursed him into another space and time? He felt tears well up under his eyes, since when did he cry over such small matters? But this wasn't small, he was in another world, with no knowledge of how he got there and no one he knew near him, this was no small matter at all. "I suggest you rest a while more, we shall have time for question and answers when you wake." Draco could only nod numbly at the elf, then he let the darkness take him again.

***

Elrond was confused, and he did not like to be confused. The boy had woken up screaming and crying. He didn't know where he was, what was happening, he had not even known of elves! He had looked to be on the verge of tears when Elrond had told him he was in Middle-Earth, so he had suggested the boy rest some more and they could figure things out when he next woke. Elrond shook his head, he would get to the bottom of this after the boy wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my mess up confused you, dont be afraid to drop a comment about it, i'll explain in more detail if you're confused! :)


	3. Half an Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meet Arwen and Elrond. 
> 
> Right so i messed up and posted this chapter 3 as chapter 2 previously. I was a fucking idiot. The updated chapter is chapter 2, when Draco first wakes up, so please go back and read that. 21/5/2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited that there are even people reading this! I am worried with inaccuracy in my story as i'm not the best person with reality, and I'm always afraid that i let my characters reveal too much too soon, i tried my best to make it sound believable, so i'm sorry if any of it makes you wince in annoyance or exasperation or embarrassment, i tried. Onwards.
> 
> 'thinking'  
> "talking"

**T.A 3001**

When Draco woke up again it was to birds chirping and the sunlight filtering in from the windows. He had no nightmare this time, all he had seen this time was a curious image, of a lady, she was made up of stars, sparkling and shining in the abyss of space, she had called herself Varda, and she had called him 'child of the stars', he had no idea what the dream was about, he assumed it must have been some healing dream, anything was better than red eyes and a pale face. He dared not move, remembering the pain he felt on his arm when he last tried, he was content to lay there until someone came to tell him which limbs he could move without feeling like he was getting struck by lightning. A woman appeared before his eyes. She was pale, with dark hair and blue-grey eyes, her smile radiated like the sun, she was beautiful. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" Her warm soothing voice greeted him. "A pleasant morning, could you please tell me which of my appendages I can move without hurting myself? I do not know the extent of my injuries and I do not wish to apply the theory of trial and error." The woman smiled, she would have laughed if she hadn't thought of the near-death experience the boy lying on the bed had gone through. "Come, I will help you sit up. You have sprained your left ankle and your right arm is fractured, your ribs are bruised, take care when you move." She placed her hands on his back and shoulder, easing him up into a sitting position with minimal pain.

"Thank you." He said gratefully to her. "You are welcome. I am Arwen." She sat down on a chair beside the bed. "I'm Draco." Arwen's eyes widened, "Rarely do men name their sons after dragons, for they bring much destruction where they pass." Draco laughed weakly at that, she wasn't wrong. "I was named after a constellation of the stars." Arwen seemed to nod to herself, seeming to understand something, "My father had mentioned you do not know of Imladris or of elves." Draco looked at her curiously, "Your father?" Arwen nodded, "Yes, the healer who attended to you when you first woke, he is Lord Elrond, ruler of Imladris, my father." Draco's eyes widened, he was in the presence of a princess! "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't know." Arwen smiled warmly at him, "It is alright, I prefer to converse without the use of pleasantries."

Just then, Lord Elrond walked in with a pleasant smile on his face. "I see that you are awake." He was wearing robes in shades of blue and a circlet adorned his head. "I apologise for not having introduced myself when you first woke, I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris." He stood beside Draco's bed. "I'm Draco. I'd like to thank you for saving me, Lord Elrond." He gave him the sincerest smile he could muster, which wasn't very bright but it was sincere enough, it would have to do. "It is no trouble, it is after all my duty as a healer. Pleasantries aside, I would like to ask how you are feeling?" Draco frowned, "To be honest I haven't moved much, I was afraid of further injuring myself." He certainly didn't want to feel the pain in his arm anytime soon, physical injuries were always quickly fixed up with potions and spells, as soon as that thought crossed his mind, his head snapped up, "Have you seen a sort of stick, it's brown with a black handle, it was strapped to my left arm." He looked desperately at the Lord.

Elrond went to the table beside the bed, pulling out a drawer filled with vials of what Draco assumed was potions and salves, and pulled out his wand. 'Oh thank god!' An instant relief came over him when he had his wand in his hand, he didn't know how to use his wand with his left hand so he couldn't heal himself but just having it was good enough. "What is it?" Arwen asked as she eyed the wand curiously. Draco paused and contemplated, 'They're elves, they should know about magic, being magical beings themselves and all, right? But what does it even matter anyway if they had no magic, I'm in another world, there's no ministry here to throw me into Azkaban for violating the statute of secrecy.' So he told them. "Do elves have magic?" he asked cautiously, he couldn't exactly spring up and tell them he was a wizard, if they didn't have magic in the first place then they wouldn't understand. "Yes, all elves have elven magic, but it is not like the magic of the istari, elven magic is tied to the earth and nature, and sometimes healing." Elrond answered him, albeit wondering why the boy was asking him this. "So these istari, they can cast spells?" At their nod he sighed, at least they have something akin to a wizard here. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Is there any other species in this Middle Earth?" If there were elves and these istari, it wouldn't be a surprise to have other species like on Earth.

"Yes, there are dwarves and men, the beings of light, and then there are orcs and goblins, the beings in service of the dark lord." At this Draco froze. 'Dark Lord? Another dark lord? I fall into a whole other universe and there is _still_ a dark lord?' "Dark lord?" Draco could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke, and so could Elrond and Arwen. "Yes but be at ease, Imladris is safe from the grasp of Sauron." Elrond hoped that would help ease the boy from his fear, his face had paled considerably upon hearing of a dark lord, Elrond supposed his reaction was justified. Draco nodded numbly, this was a different dark lord than his, he didn't need to think back now, he needed to focus on what was happening now, he shook his head and looked back at Arwen, the warmth radiating from her smile calmed him. "You are not from Middle-Earth." Arwen concluded, his questions about Middle-Earth said as much, Draco nodded. "Where are you from?"

Draco wondered how he was going to go about explaining how he came here, would it even be wise to tell them? But they already know he wasn't from Middle Earth, telling them where he came from wouldn't affect anything much would it? Draco supposed not. "I'm from a place called Earth, specifically England." Elrond nodded in understanding, that was the place the boy had mentioned before. "Is Earth very different from Middle-Earth?" Arwen's voice was laced with curiosity, she had never heard of the existence of other worlds in her long life, it was something so new and different. "I suppose it is quite different, not everyone in Earth knows of the existence of magic, only those who wield it and are of magical origin know of it." Elrond raised an eyebrow, "And you know of magic?" Draco stared at the lord dumbly, "Yes, I'm a wizard."

"You are young." Was the lord's only explanation to his raised eyebrow. "I'm 17, an adult in Earth standard, most wizards and witches graduate at 17." Arwen perked up at that, "Are there many wizards where you're from? And lady wizards?" Draco wondered at her surprise, did their Istari not have any females? "Yes, we have school for magically gifted children, do the Istari not have that here?" Lord Elrond answered him, "You are mistaken, there are only five Istari, none other can wield magic as the istari do." Draco stared at Lord Elrond, shocked. He moved his legs trying to get to a more comfortable position and when he remembered that he was injured it was already too late, his left ankle throbbed in protest at the movement and his pain showed on his face. When Elrond saw the pain cross the boy's face, a suddenly important aspect of his patient crossed his mind.

"Do you remember? What happened before and how you got here?" Elrond saw the darkness fall over the boy, his light grey eyes turning a dull shade and his body tensed. Draco wondered, should he tell them? Maybe a half-truth of the war, from what he had gathered from their conversation, the elves were on the light side, against the dark lord, they would be just like Potter and his friends, they wouldn't understand why he was what he was, he could still feel the pain and heat of when the dark mark was burned onto his skin, he shuddered. "There was a war." He started slowly, he needed to tread carefully, these elves were smart, one wrong word and he would probably be executed before he was even given trial, such was the nature of the 'good' side. "I was dodging a curse, and it seems I stepped on rubble and fell over the bridge, that was the last thing I remember before waking up here." He was telling the truth, he wasn't telling them everything but what he told them was all truth.

Elrond pitied the child, he was but 17 winters old and he had already seen the horrors of war and been dealt the pains, this boy was no child, he was a man hardened with battle and the hardships of war, but yet, he could feel something from the boy, something different from the men warriors. The lord then thought of something, mayhaps there was a reason the young wizard had appeared before them. "You had just fallen? Did you have visions of any sort? Appearing someplace where you had never seen before? A dream of something you could not relate to? Or perhaps a curse from your world?" Draco frowned, as far as he could remember, he hadn't felt the stinging of any curse on him when he fell, and his dreams were of his family and the dark lord. Except for that one split second image and voice, could the lord be asking about that? "Does Varda sound familiar to you? She looked like a lady made from stars."

Elrond looked interested at this new piece of information. "Yes, she is one of the Valar, Lady Varda is the Queen of Stars." Draco put that piece of information away in the back of his mind, he could dwell on that later when he was alone. "She called me 'child of the stars', does that have anything to do with my name?" Elrond looked at him oddly, "You are named after dragons, the drakes have no relation to the stars." Draco shook his head, "Where I'm from, I'm named after a constellation of the stars, it was a family tradition from my mother's side." The lord looked contemplating at this, mayhaps the Queen of Valar had moved the child from death's grip and placed him here, where she could watch over him, only the Valar themselves would know the reasons for their own actions. Elrond smiled at Draco, "Mayhaps, you have the Queen of Valar guarding you, young Draco." Draco looked at the lord oddly, not understanding him, but he never gave comment. "You must be hungry, you have not had solid food for a week, we will have to ease you back into solid diet." Draco nodded, he didn't want to complain, as long as he was alive and his parents' sacrifice had not gone to waste, he would not complain, he would try to live right, maybe he could even join the light side, but that remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay, so that's it for this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how much and who he should reveal his story to, without it sounding lame and well stupid, idk. I'm excited that i'm not the only one excited for Draco/Elrond, goodness i love you all. It won't be heavily implied, but it'll be a part of the driving force for Draco, the fluff will come at the end and the next story.
> 
> And so, yet again i will tell you that reviews spur me on to write and i love reading about what you think of my story, so thank you! May the Valar love you all.
> 
> my tumblr should anyone want to know http://dreamsareallwehaveleft.tumblr.com/


	4. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little interlude to build relationship i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is here because i am rubbish and cannot actually muster the strength to edit the rest of the fic, i have everything written but theres so much editing and im just *lays on floor and cries*

**T.A 3001**

Draco looked up from his book as he heard the light footsteps walking into the room. "Pleasant afternoon Lord Elrond." Draco dipped his head in greeting after he had set his book aside, never let it be said that his pureblood upbringing didn't bring anything good into his life, if there was nothing else going for him at least he still had his manners.

"A pleasant noon, Draco." Elrond greeted the boy back, smiling as the boy put down his book and pulled back the blankets to allow Elrond to go through the usual checkup for his patient. When the lord was done, he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

"All seems to be well, your body seems to heal quicker than usual men, I trust that is no cost for concern?" Elrond looked up at the boy with eyebrows raised, Draco shook his head, "That'd be my magic working." Elrond nodded, he gestured to Draco's wrist, "You may try to move your wrist more freely, it will aid your muscle in movement recovery." Draco lifted his right hand up and slowly rotated it, he winced, the lord noticed the reaction immediately.

"If you will allow my touch, I will guide you." Lord Elrond offered. Draco had never liked being touched, it just sort of always felt… disturbing, he had expected his skin to raise in goosebumps at the thought of physical contact, but it didn't, and that puzzled him, in fact, he felt like his skin was welcoming the healer's touch. 'Must be something to do with him being a healer.' Draco reasoned with himself, 'Magic healer hands.' He then noticed the Lord was still waiting for him to give an answer, he quickly nodded.

"Slowly and steadily." Elrond muttered as he moved Draco's hand around, working his wrist. Draco let himself relax at the healer's touch, the pair of hands on his were warm and calloused, gentle in his ministrations and comforting when his wrist protested with jabs at his pain receptors. His mind started drifting as the motion of his wrist became soothingly slow. He wondered at why Lord Elrond visited him as often as he did. His time spent in the room was not often dull, Lord Elrond would visit him at the very least once a day or every alternate day, even just for a short morning greeting or to inquire after his wellbeing, only very rarely would he miss a day but he would be there the next day bright and early. They would talk of everything and anything that came to mind, discussing the custom and cultures or Earth and Middle-Earth, sometimes the Lord would bring in a chess set and they would play, other times Elrond would tell Draco of stories of Middle-Earth.

Even when Lord Elrond did not visit or after he had gone to attend to his duties, either Arwen or the twins or all three of them would visit him, Draco felt bad for taking up that much of their time, and he had said as much to them but they had shrugged it off and reassured him that they liked spending time with someone who was clueless to the ongoings of Middle-Earth, Draco didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, he had let it slide.

"What is on your mind?" Draco jumped at the sudden voice cutting through their comfortable silence, wincing as his body let him know that that was not a wise move.

"I don't know how to ask you without it sounding rude." He grimaced as he rephrased the question he had wanted to ask in his head over and over again. "Worry not, I will not be offended if that is not of your intention." Elrond smiled reassuringly at the boy whose face was pinched in complication, he reminded Elrond of a cat in concentration. "Right well, I was wondering why you visit me so much. Not that I don't like it or appreciate it! I do I really do, but aren't Lords of a realm supposed to be busy with paperwork and trade agreements and the like?" Draco blushed at how unplanned his question sounded, despite him rearranging it over and over again in his mind.

Draco looked up when a fruity laugh filled the room, it only served to deepen his blush and furrowed brows, was he that silly that it reduced the lord to laughter? When Elrond's saw Draco's red tinted face and furrowed eyebrows, he coughed to stop his laughing, when he was settled down enough he told the boy, "My advisor had brought to my attention my recent propensity to avert work by visiting you and proclaiming it as an interest of being a Lord and getting to know a highly regarded guest of my realm. He is of course, right. Nevertheless he has allowed it so long as I complete my work on time." Draco snorted as he tried but failed to hold in his laughter, who knew the courteous and conscientious Lord had a childish side of him that ran away from work, he supposed no matter how diligent the person, one will always run from responsibilities when it proved to be too much and too tedious.

"I am pleased you take joy in my expense of being reprehended for wanting of time spent with you." Elrond said, sarcasm dripping from every word as he mock glared at his laughing patient. "Oh sweet merlin, I suppose Elf-Lords are people too, I'm sorry for laughing, but know that I'm happy to spend time with you, thank you for caring." Elrond watched as Draco's eye turned soft and his smile sincere, the rare moments where the boy allowed his true feelings to show in his words and face, Elrond placed the moment at the back of his mind for analysing at a later date, for now he entertained his young and oh so scarred guest with stories of mishaps during merrymakings and pranks played by the twins over the years. He strived for the young wizard's clear and ringing laugh as he talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll finish this when i get the muse again, i'll definitely finish this, i've already have it written out so why not, just got to make sure its quality, and i really hate it when i write something and come back to it a few months later only to cringe and rage and how horrible it is :/ soz guys


End file.
